Prisoners
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: For ElectroMoon. "Aren't you scared of me?" "Why should I?" "Everyone is." "I'm not everyone. I'm me. And I'm not scared of you." Oliver X Miku


**Hey everyone who read this! To begin, this story is a bit sci-fi like but not that much. Only slightly. Well, belong to me...**

**I dont know how it ends up like this. o.O I dont even know if its good or not. I find it kinda weird... I dont really have an opinion on this story, even if I loved to write this and will love to write chapter for it.**

**AI - read A then I- is the name I gave to IA gender bend. I just reversed the letters. I describe how I imagined him. And I love him. And I love IA too.**

**So, this is for ElectroMoon, who requested me an Oliver X Miku fanfic. Here it is! I hope you like it. I might add other couples, so if you want any others in it, tell me! (I already have Gumo X Rin and I want Rinto and AI to have a girlfriend...) And for all other people who reads it too, if you have suggestion for couples too, I will take them! I include almost all the Vocaloids in this chapter. With the others to come, Ill have them all... Because I have planify some roles for them. **

**Enjoy! :3**

Miku P.O.V.

"Don't worry Miku, everything will be fine." said Mayu, my best friend, patting my back.

"Maybe they won't do anything to us today." continued Luo, squeezing my hand.

"Anyway it isn't that bad!" added Ling, taking half of my teal hair to tie them with a black ribbon.

"There is nothing to worry about." finished Akikoloid, more often called Akiko, who was tying the other half of my hair with an identical ribbon.

"I guess I'll be fine…" I answered, all my friends smiling to me. I smiled back.

Let me explain why we had this conversation; we all live in a laboratory. But we are not the scientist children. We are the subject.

Either they took us from the orphanage, or we had been given for 'the sake of science' or our parents were previous test subject. Or they still are. In fact, none of us knew their parents, and all the adults and the youngest are separated. Why? I don't know. We know almost nothing, in fact, about the basic.

"Lunch time!" shouted one of the scientists, Meiko.

Contrarily to almost all the others scientists, I liked Meiko. She was sweet and kind with us, more of a caretaker than a scientist, in fact. I also liked Haku, Miriam, Sonika and Luka, who were also really sweet. There was also Luki, Luka's brother, who was very sweet as well.

We followed Meiko to the cafeteria, filled with children, from 6 years old to 18 years old.

I immediately noticed my enemy's group. Gakuko, her older brother Gakupo, Lola, Leon, Lily, her brother Li, Merli, Mew, Prima, Kiku, Ted, Yukari, Mizki, Tei and some others… All annoying persons I couldn't stand.

Then, I noticed my group of friends. The young IA and Aoki were running after a panicked young Galaco. My twin, Mikuo, was talking to his friends, Len, Rinto, SeeWoo, Mikiya, Gumiya, Piko and Kaito. Matsudappoiyo, who we called Matsu, was bothering the young twins, Rei and Rui. SeeU was talking to Gumi, Rin and Lenka. Ruko, Rook and Teiru were also talking. The youngest of us, Ritsu and Ryuto, was eating. Ring and Lui were kissing before Yuuma interrupted them. Me, Luo, Mayu, Akiko and Ling joined the rest of our group before I realized that we were missing someone.

"Where is AI?" I asked.

Little IA looked up to me, worry plastered in her childish face.

"Yeah! Where is big brother?" wondered the child.

"Luki came to search him this morning. He said that AI would be back for lunch!" answered Rei. The black-haired child hugged IA and they ran away to play some child game with the others kids.

"Nothing bad will happen to him." said Matsu, his red eyes landing onto me. "Leon was also taken this morning. And here he is, perfectly fine!"

"They should have killed him…." grunted Len, crossing his arms.

"No! They should have tortured him to death!" said Rinto and Gumiya, in perfect synchronicity.

"Hey Gumiya, don't you think you should be tortured as well!" shouted Rin, to taunted her boyfriend.

"Hey! Don't call me like this! It's Gumo! G-U-M-O! And why should I be tortured what did I did?"

"You existed!" replied Rinto, smirking. Gumo tried to punch him, which end up in a friendly fight. We laughed, continuing to eat.

Then, I heard a loud bang as I saw hands slamming on the table right beside me. Looking up, I saw AI, his short messy pinkish blond hair falling into his aqua-colored eyes.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" he shouted loudly, making everyone at the cafeteria turned toward us.

"What is it AI?" I wondered.

"There will be a newcomer! And _I_'ll be the one to show him everything!" he exclaimed proudly.

Whenever a newcomer arrived, someone was designed to show him around and to show him how it worked here. In our gang, we had begun a contest where the one who had care of the biggest number of newcomers wins. By now, AI, Len, Rinto, Gumi, Luo, Miki, Matsu and Piko were leading.

"Good for you. When will he arrive?" I asked, laughing quietly.

"Nope I don't!" answered the blue-eyed boy.

"Do you know how he looks like?" wondered Ruko.

How do we know it is a 'he' to begin? Simply. When it's a guy who shows around, it is always a guy. When it's a girl, the newcomer is also a girl.

"How I am supposed to know? He'll arrive tonight. So girls, sorry, you will only see the newbie tomorrow!" replied AI, while all girls sighed in disappointment, even me. I always had been curious by nature and kept wondering about him.

The lunch finished and we got back to whatever we were doing.

….

_"Mom! Dad! What is that?" I wondered, looking to a needle._

_"It's a needle sweetie. It won't hurt, I promise!" my father said, approaching the needle from my arm._

_"I'm scared!" I yelled, trying to set free from the table where I was tied._

_"Please, stop moving sweetie! If you move, it'll hurt!" my mom tried to explain, making me struggle even more._

_"Stop it! Stop it! I'm scared! Why are you doing this?"_

_"We have no other choice sweetie. It's the only way to save you. We have to make them think you are like these children, or they'll kill you!" said my father, immobilizing me. My mom took the needle._

_"Don't worry. Your aunt, Ann will care of you where you'll go. You know, your aunt who you always call Sweet Ann?" she continued. "It's the only way for you to live. I' so sorry sweetie… But it is the only thing we can do…"_

_"You'll have to forget us okay? You'll have a new name, alright Mika? Your name now is Miku, alright?" said my father in a soothing voice. I stopped to struggled, tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"Will I see you again?" I asked sniffling._

_"I hope so sweetie." answered my mom, before the needle pierced my skin. I cried from the pain while my mom said comforting words. "Don't worry Mika; we'll see each other again."_

_And everything went black._

…

"Aaaah!" I screamed, waking up. I looked around, recognizing the girl's dormitory. I shook my head, trying to remember the dream I had, without success. I sighed and get up, dressing up in the same white button-down shirt and black skirt as every girl had to wear. I noticed everyone was already gone, probably to eat breakfast.

I tied my hair in my usual pigtails and hurried outside the dormitory, heading toward the cafeteria.

Entering in the cafeteria, I notice the large crowd surrounding the table that I and my friends usually share. I managed to pass through the mass of people to see what happened.

What I saw startled me.

The table had been thrown away, landing the table legs up. Some chairs had been demolished, resting in many pieces. Glasses and plates were shattered to pieces and spoon and fork were scattered everywhere. In the middle of the mess, lying on the ground, inert, blood on his face, was Li. I never had liked Li, truly. He was always searching trouble with his sister, annoying people. But seeing him like that, almost dead…. In front of the unconscious boy stand who seemed to be the newcomer. He had golden blond hair falling onto his right golden eyes. His left eye was hid by bandages. He was looking the floor, his head down, his hands clenched in fists, his shoulders tense. AI calmly approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, let's go." The guy nodded, following AI toward the exit.


End file.
